House of Kickin' It
by pandav123
Summary: While Nina is away they find out that she's on the hit TV series called Kickin' It! When she brings the cast of Kickin' It to England, what will happen? Is Fabian jealous of Jack and Nina's friendship? What kind of drama will our American and British friends stir up? Third genre friendship! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't own House of Anubis or Kickin' It! I wish! The main couples in this are Peddie, Amfie, Fabiana, and Kick!**

Fabian P.O.V

We were all in Drama. Amber was fussing over which lip gloss she should wear, Patricia and Eddie were arguing about whatever, Mara just got her hair stuck in props bin and Mick was trying to get her out., and Alfie and Jerome were spitting spitballs at whatever nerd walked by.

Well, everything seems about normal. But I missed Nina, she's been gone for about a month, she was visiting family and friends. But she's coming back in 3 days and I can't wait to see her!

Just then Mr. Winkler walked in and was dragging a TV behind him. Everyone hushed up to see what Mr. Winkler was doing.

" For the next 2 days you will have a free period since I have a meeting today and tomorrow so I brought this TV so you guys can watch whatever you guys want."

We all cheered. Because we've never had a free period before.

Amber picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. She stopped at the Disney XD channel and said " I love the shows on this channel let's see what's on next!"

The TV said " Up next it's the entire first season of Kickin' It! **( A/N: With Nina in it! I'm making up my own episodes to so it won't be exactly like the REAL first season.)**

Kickin' It? Never heard of it.

" What's Kickin' It?" Amber said reading my mind.

We all just started at the screen.

( Starting right now is what's happening on the TV.)

There were 3 guys by the locker.

" Jerry, have you seen Ashley? She's going to be late for the first day of school!" **( A/N: Ashley is Nina's character in Kickin' It. I'm pretending that the rest of the characters names are also their real names, not just there names for the show.) **said a nerdy looking guy on the screen.

" No Milton, I don't know were she is she said she might be a little late!" Jerry said " Besides Eddie's looking for her."

" Hey guys I can't find her!" Eddie said running towards them.

" Well here she comes now!" Milton said as Jerry and Eddie turned to look down the hallway.

I saw Nina running down the hallway towards them, WAIT NINA! Everyone's eyes grew as they recognized Nina, ON TV! I had no idea Nina was famous!

" Hey guys sorry I'm late." Ashley ( Nina) said.

" Ah don't sweat it!" Jerry said as 2 girls walked up to Ashley.

" Hey Ashley!" said the blonde.

" Hey Kim!" Ashley said hugging her. " Hey Grace!" Ashley said hugging her to.

" How was your summer?" Kim asked Grace and Ashley.

" Really good! I meet this cute guy at the beach and were going on our first date on Friday! So Ashley, have you meet anyone special this summer?" Grace said.

" No Grace I told you, I'm not going to go out with just anyone!" Ashley said annoyed.

" Come on!" You've haven't had I boyfriend- scratch that, you haven't had a crush in over 2 years!" Grace said. Kim nodded.

" I hear were having a new student, all the girls think he's hot." Kim said.

" Guys! I told you I don't just go out with anyone! Besides he's probably not that cute." Ashley said.

" Here he comes!" Grace said.

Ashley looked up and saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes walk down the hall. Her jaw dropped cause he was really hot!

My jaw clenched with jealously. I know Nina is just acting, but I still get jealous watching her pretend to be in love with someone else.

The boy walked over to them. " Hi I'm Jack!" he said.

" I'm Jerry."

" Eddie."

" Milton."

" Kim."

" Grace."

" I'm .. A-A- Ashley." she stuttered as she shook his hand. Jack smiled.

" What do you have first period?" Ashley said shyly.

" History." Jack said.

" Same. You wanna walk with me?" she asked.

" Sure." Jack said as they started towards History.

A commercial came and we were all stunned.

" I can't believe Nina never told us she was famous!" Mara said.

" Guys, you have to give her a break I mean she probably just didn't want to be treated differently because she was famous." Eddie said.

We all nodded, I thought that was a logical answer.

For 2 days when spent watching the whole season. Personally, I think Rudy is my favorite character, he just keeps you laughing all the time! My fist clenched when Nina and Jack kissed. It wasn't long and I knew they were acting but it still got to me. After the season finale was over we were all ready to go to our next lesson until.

" I wonder if Nina has a crush on that guy Jack in real life." Joy said.

" Shut up Joy! Nina would never do that to Fabian, but you have to admit he is pretty hot." Amber said.

" Yea he's not bad looking." Patricia said.

Eddie glared at Patricia and Alfie glared at Amber. " But I still love you boo!" Amber said kissing Alfie's cheek. Alfie fist did a fist pump to himself.

"Same here." Patricia said kissing Eddie on the cheek. Eddie smiled at her.

Even though I knew Joy had a crush on me and was trying to get me and Nina to split. But Joy's question still was haunting me '_I wonder if Nina has a crush on that Jack guy in real life' _

I wanted to not believe it, but I was still scared. I mean lots of girls have left me for cuter or richer guys before, and I didn't want Nina to be one of them.

**Well that's the first chapter! It's get's better trust me! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Also to you readers out there who love Kick, so do I! I make my own Kick one-shots to prove it! I'm not making Jack and Nina a couple I'm just making it up for the show so I can use it to stir up some drama. There is Kick in this! But that is in real life not in the show so at the end of this story they will be together so please don't start accusing me of making Nina and Jack a couple, as I said only for the show, Nina stills loves Fabian and Jack loves Kim, end of story. Sorry for being so harsh there it's just cause I don't like getting accused of things I didn't do! I still love you guys you guys are SWAWESOME! Please R&R! Ciao my peeps!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me:** Thank you to my 2 reviewers! Thanks for being so nice! Now today Alfie will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Alfie: Ahhh! Stay away alien!**

**Me: Alfie it's just me!**

**Alfie: Oh, just making sure! Amanda doesn't own House of Anubis or Kickin' it she only owns her OC's!**

**Me: Thanks Al- Alfie, what on earth are you wearing?**

**Alfie: It's a hat made out of tin! It's so aliens can't control my mind! Here you want one?**

**Me: Alfie, you know aliens aren't real, right?**

**Alfie: They are real! Now do you want the hat or not!**

**Me: Oh alright! * puts on hat ***

**Alfie: Awesome!**

**Me: * sigh * Well on with the story!**

Nina P.O.V

" Jerry will you please get off my leg!" I yelled.

We were only able to get 1 cab and we had, like, NO ROOM!

" Sorry Nina! There's not enough space for all of us!" Jerry said.

" Don't worry guys were almost there!" Rudy said. Easy for him to say, he's in shot gun which means he has plenty of room!

As if on queue we pulled up the moment after he spoke.

" Or were here now!" Rudy said cheerfully stepping out of the cab.

After Rudy stepped out he said " Isn't it great to finally get some time off of shooting Kickin' It and relaxing here in England!"

The rest of us fell out of the cab in one big pile, panting. Rudy just stared at us kind of funny. We just stood up and gave him and thumbs up, but I was still leaning on Grace for extra support.

" So are we ready to go in?" Kim said fixing her hair.

" Let's go!" Eddie cheered as he leaded us into the school.

We were still early, school doesn't start till 8:00 and it's 7:30. So we decided to let Mr. Sweet know were here.

" Ah, hello!" Mr. Sweet said walking up to us. Well looks like he found us instead!

" I'm Mr. Sweet! You must be Nina's cast mates from that show Kickin' It! You guys are hilarious!" Mr. Sweet said.

" Thank you!" Milton said.

" Well you guys can look around if you wish, everyone will be so excited to meet you all! And everyone will be excited for your return Nina." He said looking at me.

As he walked into his office Rudy said " Does he always act like this when someone famous or important comes here."

" Yes." I said laughing. Jack and Jerry chuckled softly.

" Well I'm going to head to Drama first does anyone want to come?" I said turning back to them.

" I'll come with you!" Jack said smiling.

" Me to!" Rudy said.

" Well we will stay here." Grace said gesturing to the rest.

" Cool see ya!" I said as me, Jack, and Rudy heading towards Drama.

Milton P.O.V

Me and the rest of us excluding Nina, Jack, and Rudy were just hanging around in the hallways until we heard " Is that the cast of Kickin' It ?!"

I looked and saw and mob of people run towards us. I screamed and started to run but it was to late. I had a group of people around me screaming there heads off!

Luckily, Mr. Sweet said " Settle down children! Don't kill the poor boy!"

Everyone back up slightly giving us some room. Thank God.

" Now these people, as we know, are all friends of Nina. So please don't treat Nina, or the rest of the cast any differently than you would normally treat someone." He said sternly.

Ya, like that would ever happen!

" Where are Nina, Jack, and Rudy?" Mr. Sweet said looking at Kim.

" They went to the Drama room, let's go get them!" Kim said starting towards Drama.

All of us including Mr. Sweet and the huge crowd of people followed us to the Drama room.

Jack P.O.V

Me and Nina were dancing stupidly around while Rudy was filming us while burst out laughing.

Me and Nina started doing the tango and that made Rudy all most drop the camera!

Me and Nina were in the middle of doing the tango and I took Nina's scarf of and held it out of her reach.

" Jaaaaaaaccccck!" Nina said trying to take it away from me.

She started jumping on me and attacking me. Rudy, still filming all this, looked like he was going to passed out from laughing so hard.

I tripped and fell on the floor and Nina jumped on top of me and was wrestling me.

" Hey guys! I'm getting this all on video!" Rudy said looking to his right.

Me and Nina sat up to see Mr. Sweet, the guys, and a whole group of people watching us. Ok, awkward.

Nina grabbed her scarf from me a stuck her tongue out at me. I just smirked at her as she helped me up.

I put my arm around her shoulder, in a your-my-friend way. But I kept getting these glares from a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. What's his problem?

" Ok guys it's first period so let's get to it!" A man said motioning for

us to sit down.

" That's Mr. Winkler." Nina said whispering in my ear. I nodded.

With that said we all took our spots in front of Mr. Winkler.

Kim P.O.V

"Alright today we will be working in pairs to practice and sing and song in front of the class." Mr. Winkler said. **( A/N: I know I did this for my story Kickin' It with Anubis, but it will be different trust me! I just love putting songs in my stories! It won't be the same way as I did it in that story so don't worry!)**

I really hope I get Jack. Why? Because I'm in LOVE with him! But I'm to chicken to ask him out! Grace and Nina were the only ones who I have admitted my crush to and I planned to keep it that way. For now.

I look over at Jack. He looked up at me and smiled his lopsided smile and winked at me. I wanted to melt into a puddle right there, he's so sexy!

I shook my head mentally before turning back to Mr. Winkler.

" The pairs will be Milton and Julie…Jerry and Mackenzie…. Eddie ( from Kickin' It) and Sarah…. Amber and Jerome…. Alfie and Mick…. Mara and Joy… Eddie ( From House of Anubis!) and Patricia… Jack and Nina….."

I looked over and saw Nina and Jack fist bumped and I laughed at them. I was a little disappointed I didn't get Jack, but I'm glad he was with Nina because I don't want some fan girl all over him. I know I can trust Nina!

" ….. Kim and Fabian! Get to work everyone!" Mr .Winkler said.

I know Fabian! He's Nina's boyfriend! I had to meet him!

I walked up to a brown-haired blue-eyed guy who seemed to be the only one without a partner.

" Ummm, are you Fabian?" I said sitting down next to him.

" Yes." He said looking at me.

" Cool, I'm Kim." I said holding out my hand. He shook it.

" Nina talks about you a lot." I covered my mouth, if Nina was here she would kill me!

He chuckled.

" Really?" He said looking up at Nina before frowning.

I looked over and saw Nina and Jack singing ' Naughty Girl' by Beyonce, while doing hilarious dance moves. I started laughing until I realized Fabian was still upset. I wonder?

" What are you upset about?" I sighed turning towards him.

" N-n- nothing." He stuttered looking away from Jack and Nina.

" Come on, talk to Crawford." I said gesturing to myself.

He sighed. " If I tell you can you please not tell anyone." Fabian said looking me in the eye.

" I promise Fabian, Now tell me!" I said impatiently.

" Well…. this may sound stupid but… I'm jealous…..of… Nina and Jack's friendship ok!" He said looking down at his hands.

" Why?" I said.

" Because I've always been close to Nina, but it feels like she's even closer to him!" He said pointing to Jack.

" Fabian… Nina doesn't like Jack! She never has! Her and Jack are just best friends ! Fabian, she LOVES you! She can't stop talking about you! She would never like Jack like that! If she did, I wouldn't be telling you all this." I said smiling.

" Thanks Kim. Now let's think of what song we should do!" Fabian said smiling at me.

" Ok!" I said brainstorming ideas.

Fabian P.O.V

Kim is pretty nice! She made me feel a lot better about Nina and Jack being close.

Me and Kim our going to be singing One Thing by One Direction. Because Kim begged me so I had to agree.

As were about to sign our names and what song we were doing I took a quick look at the list and this is what it said:

_Milton and Julie: My Wish by Rascal Flatts_

_Jerry and Mackenzie: Low by Flo Rida ( feat. T-Pain )_

_Eddie_ (Kickin' It!) _and Sarah: Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls_

_Amber and Jerome: Wild Ones by Flo Rida ( feat. Sia )_

_Mara and Joy: Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift_

_Alfie and Mick: I'm Just a Man by Jason Aldean_

_Eddie_ ( House of Anubis!) _and Patricia: Stars Tonight by Lady Antebellum_

_Jack and Nina: There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood_

I clenched my fist when I read Jack and Nina's song. That's the song me and Nina danced to on our first date!

Ok, calm done Fabian you heard what Kim said. Just friends, nothing to worry, just friends.

I looked over at Jack and Nina. Jack gave Nina a big hug, I clenched my fist tighter.

" So Fabes, looks like Nina and Jack are close, just like I predicted!" I turned around and saw Joy.

" It's fine Joy, there just friends." I said trying to hide my jealously.

" They look pretty cozy to me!" Joy said matter-of-factly.

I turned and walked away from her. Relax Fabian she was just kidding!

I hope.

Joy P.O.V

My plan is working perfectly! Nina and Jack are working together for the assignment. Yes I did suggest to Mr. Winkler that Nina and Jack would be a great pair! Now that Jack and Nina are looking super close and Fabian is getting jealous! Fabian will be mine in no time. Now it's time to make Nina and Jack look even closer….

**Cliff hanger! You guys probably hate me! ;) Looks like Joy is brewing up some plan to steal Fabian, she told Mr. Winkler to put Nina and Jack together! I sense drama up a head! I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! You guys are 100% SWAWESOME!**

**Alfie: Alien! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! * whacking someone with a stick ***

**Me: Uhhh…. Alfie?**

**Alfie: Amanda be quiet! You'll scare the alien away!**

**Jerome: Alfie you idiot it's just me!**

**Alfie: Oh….. Hey buddy! You wanna put a wild geese in Nina's room.**

**Jerome: You know it!**

**Me: * sigh * 3….2…..1!**

**Nina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALFIE! JEROME!**

**Alfie: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha!**

**Jerome: * snicker * Run for it!**

**Nina: I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!**

**Me: Well let's pretend that Alfie did not whack Jerome with a stick and that Nina looks like a chicken! Wow….. that sounded a lot more weird out loud than in my head. Anyway, ciao my peeps!**

**Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well sorry for not updating in a while! First week of school! You all know how it is! ;) Now today Amber will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Amber: Thanks Mandy!**

**Me: It's Amanda.**

**Amber: Whatever, Mandy doesn't own anything but her OC's!**

**Me: It's Amanda!**

**Amber: OMG! I chipped a nail! I need to make a quick call!**

**Me: * sigh ***

**Amber: Hi Jessica! Yea... I totally chipped a nail! I need a manicure stat! I know! Ok, kisses! * hangs up ***

**Me: What was that?**

**Amber: Jessica, she's works at my salon!**

**Me: Ok... Well enjoy the story!**

**Amber: Well I need to go, bye Mandy! * leaves ***

**Me: It's Amanda!**

Jack P.O.V

Me and Nina were sitting in chemistry working on our assignment. I looked over at Kim who was currently mixing chemicals with Milton.

I just stared in awe how she moved and how beautiful she was. I had a big crush on Kim. But I only told Nina and Milton, because I felt like I could trust them the most. Kim would never like me anyway, she's totally out of my league! Why would she want me?

I sighed I looked back up at Kim to see her looking right at me. When she saw me look at her she blushed and went back to talking with Milton.

She looked so cute when she blushed!

I know I've always had a crush own Kim but...

I think I'm in love with her.

Kim P.O.V

Milton kept blabbing about random sciencey stuff. Ugh. I was bored so I looked over at Jack. his brown hair fell just above his chocolate brown eyes. He's just so... good looking! Jack looked up at me, I blushed and looked back at Milton. He's so cute! Why would some one like him want a girl like me! I'm not pretty, or hot, or sexy. He will never like me!

" Kim!" I looked at Milton.

" Oh, sorry." I blushed. I can't believe I was day dreaming about Jack.

" So Kim could I have so... ya know... love advice?"

I looked at Milton confused, wait did Milton have a crush.

" I met this girl named Julie in drama. When I met her, my heart stopped! She has brown hair that fall in beautiful waves below her shoulders. She has cute black framed glasses, and has the sweetest laugh. She's amazing!" Milton sighed looking at a girl who fit Julie's description.

" Oh course Milton! I'm really good at this stuff!" I said. Well sorta, but I can't even talk to Jack without turning as red as a tomato!

" Thanks Kim!" Milton said sitting up straight.

The bell rang.

" Ok class is over! Have a nice day everyone!" Mr. Sweet said collecting the assignment.

" Come over to my locker tomorrow, then I'll help you." I said grabbing my notebook.

Milton nodded and followed Jerry and Eddie out of the room.

" Hey Kim!" I turned and saw Jack looking as cute as ever! He ran his fingers through his hair. I thought I was going to die from exposure to extreme- mega- hotness- overload!

" Ya wanna walk back to the house with me?" He said holding out his arm.

" Sure." I linked arms with him. His touch sent tingles down my spine!

We were walking down the hall and I saw Milton talking to Julie. They were both laughing at something Milton said.

Looks like Milton is falling in love... And it seems like I am too.

Grace P.O.V

Me and Jason are trying to figure out what song we should do for the assignment we weren't able to pick song in time so Mr. Winkler gave us till tomorrow to find a song to sing.

Jason was pretty cute. He had blonde hair with dark blue eyes. We had a lot in common... Right, back to the point. We are still picking out a song.

Just than it hit me.

" We should do Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars!" I said.

" That's a good song! But what made you pick that?" Jason said.

" Well before my dad died, he use to always sing that song to my mom. Mom was sitting right next to him when he died of cancer. As he was dying, he still was singing that song to her!" I said before bursting out crying. I can't believe I told him that! I only told Nina about it!

Jason wiped the tears out of my eyes.

" Thanks." I said looking at him.

He smiled at me a took a deep breath.

" I know this might not be the best time but... I think you different from all the other girls

I've met and I want to know if you will go out with me?" He asked looking at me hopefully.

I smiled " Sure." I said.

He left my room. I guess it's official.

Were singing Just The Way You Are and I've got a date!

Mackenzie P.O.V

I met Jerry today and he's so cute and funny! Even though he can be a total idiot at times, he has a good heart. But the problem is, Stacey likes him also. I mean she's mean and such a slut! Seriously, she's hooked up with every guy in school!

That's her little game. She dates a guy, gets what she wants, than tosses them out like a trash bag! I was determined to make sure that doesn't happen to 's different from other guys. I can tell!

And that's what I like about him.

Fabian P.O.V

I was in my room reading when I heard lots of noise in the kitchen. I left my room and peered around the corner and I saw Nina and Trudy.

" Come on Jack! Just show me!" Nina yelled in annoyance.

Jack came out in a chef's hat and apron. Nina and Trudy started to laugh as Jack started to talk in a crazy british chef voice.

" Now get to work everyone. I expect this dish to be perfect. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" Jack yelled.

Nina about lost it.

" Ok I need to use the bathroom." Trudy giggled as she left the room.

Nina and Jack were still laughing like crazy people!

" Your such an idiot!" Nina choked out.

" That's kind of the point!" Jack said making a look that read ' duh! '

Nina giggled.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

Anger boiled up inside of me. Is he... was she flirting?!

I started to run back to my room. No Fabian... Nina does not like Jack only you...

Before I could open the door I stepped on a piece of paper and my heart stopped when I read it.

Dear Diary,

This is bad! How am I supposed to tell Fabian? I mean, I can't but... it just feels so right and so wrong! I guess I'll have to admit it sooner or later...

I think I'm in love with Jack.

~ Nina

Joy P.O.V

He read the note I wrote! Yes! He looks so crushed! He will be mine in no time! Now it's time for the final phase of my plan to take action...

**Me: Drama! Looks like Joy is up to no good! And Fabian thinks Nina is in love with Jack! How will Kim react to all this? I see lots a love, hate, and drama coming up! Please R&R! Please no flames! I love all of you guys you are all SWAWESOME! Ciao my peeps!**

**Amber: Hey Mandy! Do you have my nail filler?**

**Me: IT'S AMANDA!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! I see you came back for more! In this chapter I will spice things up a bit! Now, Jerome will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Jerome: Amanda does not own anything but the plot and her OC's!**

**Me: Thanks Jerome!**

**Jerome: You might not want to thank me.**

**Me: Why?**

*** sprays silly stringing all over me ***

**Me: AH! JEROME CLARKE! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT!**

**Jerome: HAHAHA! * runs away ***

**Me: Oh, I will get him back… But not before you guys read this chapter!**

Fabian P.O.V

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze bar and sat up still replaying what happened yesterday.

I felt my heart break all over again. Nina can't seriously be that low can she? Falling in love with Jack while she's supposed to be with me?

I sighed and got ready. I walked into the common room and saw Nina and Jack practically pressed against each other laughing there heads off as there looking at Nina's laptop.

" Can you believe that we actually did that?" Jack says in between laughs.

" Ya, wait this is the best part!" Nina said. I heard a crash from the laptop and Nina and Jack started laughing hysterically again.

I frowned and walked up to Nina. " Would you like to walk to school with me?" I asked.

" Sure Fabes! See ya later Jack!" Nina said kissing his cheek. Ok, now I'm mad.

Nina and I got to school and sat down in chemistry. I looked over at Nina, who smiled back and pecked my lips quickly before facing Mr. Sweet.

I smiled at her completely lovestruck, but than I remembered:

That Nina probably doesn't love me anymore.

Jerry P.O.V

I was in French class when someone sat down next to me. I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

" I'm Stacey!" she said holding out her hand, I shook it.

" I'm Jerry!" I said casually.

" I know! Your that kid I saw in Drama a couple of days ago! I think your a really good singer." Stacey said.

" You think so?" I said.

" I know so." Stacey said seductively intwining her hands with mine. Ok, now she was starting to freak me out.

Just than Mackenzie walked in. I smiled, I really liked Mackenzie. She has straight brown hair with brown eyes and has a great sense of humor!

She saw us and she started to frown. She walked over to us." Uhhh… Stacey? That's my seat." Mackenzie said coldly.

Stacey looked at her and made a face like she smelled something terrible.

" Oh no sweetie, it's my seat now. Me and Jerry were just getting to know each other." Stacey said winking at me.

" Listen here Stacey! That's my seat! Now move!" Mackenzie yelled it made Stacey flinched, I flinched to. She was definitely a tough cookie, and I find that hot!

" Fine loser, see ya Jer bear!" Stacey said blowing me a kiss and sashaying towards her BFF's.

Mackenzie sat down and said " Stacey is a force you don't want to mess with Jerry, just try to stay away from her."

" Ok." I said wondering why she looked so mad when Stacey and I were talking. Wait…. She couldn't be jealous.

Could she?

Jack P.O.V

Me, Eddie( A/N: From Kickin' It!), and Nina walked into Drama and took our seats. I kept getting glares from Fabian.

Why did he dislike me so much? He never talks to me, he's always glaring at me, and I starting to get a little sick of it. I mean, what did I ever do to him?

I shrugged it off and went back to talking with Nina and Eddie.

The rest of the period me and Nina were just singing our song for the assignment and being goofballs as usually.

I felt Fabian's eyes on me the whole time.

What's his deal?

Patricia P.O.V

Me and Joy were walking back to Anubis laughing about all the things that we could think off. It was nice.

" So how are you and Eddie ( A/N: From HOA!) doing?" Joy said smiling.

" Great! I never thought I'd say this but….. I think I'm in love." I said shyly.

" Awww! My BFF's in love!" Joy said making a heart with her hands. I smack her shoulder.

" So have you found any other cute guys besides Fabian?" I asked her.

Joy said nothing.

" Joy, you know you have to get over Fabian sometime. He's with Nina! And he's happy! You've got to move on Joy!" I said kind of annoyed at how stubborn she is.

" I can't Patricia! Believe me I've tried but no one is better than him! I don't think I'll ever get over him!" Joy said sadly.

" Yes you will Joy! Just don't try anything funny alright?" I said sternly.

Joy just smiled a evil smile and said" Oh, of course I won't do anything."

We continued to walk and I was worried about Joy.

What's she up to?

Amber P.O.V

I was on the couch reading my magazine when Trudy said " Supper!"

I got up and sat at the table, Alfie and Jerome, of course, started a food fight. Which I was also a part of.

" Hey Alfie catch!" I said before throwing my mashed potatoes at him.

" Ah, Amber!" He whined whipping it off his face.

" Sorry boo! But I couldn't help myself!" I giggled before throwing my food at Mara.

Victor of course came in at the perfect moment.

" What's going on here?" He said clearly anger.

We all pointed at Jerome and Alfie.

" Gee, thanks a lot." Jerome muttered under his breath.

" Clarke, Lewis. You now have toilet duty for the month and I want to see my face in that toilet bowl." He said holding out the toothbrushes of doom.

Alfie and Jerome groaned as they took the toothbrushes.

After supper Joy sat on the couch and said " Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

" I do!" Shouted Nina, Jack, Grace, Jerry, both Eddie's, Milton, Rudy, and Patricia.

" I'll play after I put my new clothes in my closet. You guys can start without me." I said.

" I'll help you!" Kim said.

" Thanks!" I said.

Fabian said he just didn't want to, Jerome and Alfie were stuck on toilet duty, Mara said that she needed to study, and Mick was out for a run. So we all just headed back to our rooms.

I wanted to get done as soon as possibly so I could play too!

Milton P.O.V

We all sat in a circle as Jerry came in with a bottle.

" So who wants to go first?" Jerry asked.

" I'll go first!" Rudy said as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Jerry.

" Truth or Dare Jerry?"

" Dare! I'm no chicken!"

" I dare you to go outside and tell the first person that walks by your biggest secret." Rudy said.

Jerry walked outside and walked up to two blondes. He said something to them. The blondes ran away from him. We were all snickering when he came back in.

" What did you say?" I asked.

" I told them that I keep and baby tiger under my bed." Jerry said. We all froze.

" What?" Jack said in disbelief.

" Hey! Do not judge Fluffy!" Jerry said pointing at all of us.

Jerry spun the bottle and it landed on Joy.

" Joy, Truth or Dare?"

" Truth!"

" Ok, what's something you did that you got seriously in trouble for?" Jerry asked.

" Uhh… Well… I might have….. almost got my teacher arrested." Joy said.

We all burst out laughing.

" How did you do that?" Nina asked.

" Well I was only 8! When he was yelling at me I thought he was going to kill me! So I called the police and told them my teacher was trying to kill me. The police came and when my teacher explained everything, they still looked through every cabinet and drawer in the classroom for weapons." Joy said.

We all lost it after that. After our laughter died down Jerry handed the bottle to Joy.

Joy spun the bottle and it landed on Nina.

Joy smirked.

" So Nina, Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

" Ok, I dare you…."

Fabian P.O.V

I was in my room playing my guitar when Amber and Kim came into my room.

" Uh, hello?" I said.

" Fabian! Come play Truth or Dare with us!" Amber said.

" I'm good thanks!" I said.

" Come on Fabian! Don't be such a downer! You need to loosen up and have fun!" Kim said smiling.

I ignored her.

" Besides, you'll be able to spend time with Nina…" Amber said.

Amber and Kim gave me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to fight it, but I gave in.

" Fine." I sighed.

" Yay! Come on!" Amber said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room.

Kim, Amber, and I walked into the common room and my heart broke into a million pieces.

I felt so angry, so betrayed.

No….No…..No….. I don't believe it. But it's happening right here in front of me.

Nina is kissing Jack.

**Me:Dun….Dun….DUN! Cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me! ;) Lots of Drama!**

**It's starting to get spicy! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Please R&R! It would make me 'plots' as Milton would say! Please no flames! You all are amazing and SWAWESOME! How am I so lucky to have such amazing readers like you all? I don't even know! Anyway, I'm currently pranking Jerome as we speak…**

**Jerome: Amanda, I'm going to kill you! * walks out wearing his uniform, WHICH NOW ALL THE RED IS NOW HOT PINK! ;) ***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! * Takes a picture of Jerome in his pink uniform. ***

**Jerome: This isn't funny!**

**Me: Uh, Yeah it is! This is so going on the internet! Amanda: 2 Jerome: 1! Booya! **

**Jerome: No! Don't post it! Wait why do you get 2 points?**

**Me: Because of this! * sprays him with silly string. ***

**Jerome: AMANDA!**

**Me: * snicker * Bye my readers! **

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


End file.
